


Maypole Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting up the maypole leads Lee and Seamus to thoughts about <i>their</i> poles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maypole Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's May 2010 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Semi-public sex
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Festivals and Alternative Pairing.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks, as always, to my beta reader, Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Maypole Magic

~

Lee pursed his lips, inspecting the maypole they had erected on the grounds behind Malfoy Manor. “Is it tall enough, you think?” 

Seamus looked up from his box of ribbons. “Not sure,” he said. “Why? Do you think it needs to be bigger?” 

“Maybe.” Lee deliberately avoided eyeing Seamus’ arse, outlined to perfection in his jeans. _I can’t afford to be distracted right now._ “How many people did Neville say they’re expecting?” 

“Fifty or so.” Seamus grinned. “Although you never know with Malfoy. He’s never been one to throw a small party. I bet it’s at least double that.” Seamus sighed. “And Neville wants me to use his special vines.”

“Special?”

“Yeah. They apparently read minds or something.” Seamus shrugged. “Anyway, there are a lot of them, and Neville wants them wrapped around the pole for dancing. He says they’re tricky, though.”

“Great,” Lee deadpanned, raising his wand. “I’ll guess I’ll double the size of the pole, then, in preparation for the tricky vines.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Did Seamus sound a bit breathless? Lee jammed his hands in his jeans pockets and rocked back on his heels. Sometimes Seamus’ flirting was a bit much to take, especially since Lee had a massive crush on him. A crush that he was sure wasn’t reciprocated. After all, Seamus was dating some gorgeous Auror; Lee didn’t even know his name, but he’d seen him emerging from Seamus’ flat on more than one occasion. Not that Lee was stalking him or anything.

Lee sighed, once again pondering the wisdom of going into business with someone he wanted to shag.

“After all,” Seamus continued a moment later, smirking. “Everyone enjoys a bigger pole. At least I do. You?”

Lee blinked. Was Seamus flirting? Lee narrowed his eyes. “I’ve never thought about it,” he lied. 

“Rubbish,” Seamus said. “Every man worries his pole’s not big enough to satisfy. I bet you have, too.”

“Well I’ve never had any complaints, anyway,” Lee murmured. 

Seamus grinned. “Well you have to say that, don’t you? I’ll need visual evidence to make my own decision.” 

“You--” Lee raised an eyebrow. “Why do you care? Aren’t you dating some Auror or something?”

“Auror?” Seamus looked confused for a second before a smile broke across his face. “You mean Simon?” 

“Is that his name?” Lee snapped. 

Seamus inclined his head. “Maybe. Why do you think I’m dating him?” 

_Fuck! Now he’ll think I’m spying on him or something._ “I pass by your place some mornings and I’ve spotted him leaving.” Lee looked away when Seamus’ expression turned knowing. “Not that it’s my business who you shag.” 

“It could be,” Seamus surprised Lee by whispering. “Do you want it to be?”

For a second, Lee thought Seamus was serious, then, spotting the smirk playing about his lips, he decided Seamus was only joking. Lee shook his head. “Bloody tease,” he growled. “One day that’s gong to get you into trouble.” 

“Who’s joking?” Seamus shocked him by saying. “You’re the one who’s been avoiding this.”

Lee’s breath caught in his throat. “Avoiding what?”

Seamus moved closer. “Me. Us. What we could have between us.” 

“Which is?” Lee whispered. 

“Some bloody great sex,” Seamus replied. “Maybe more.”

“And what about our business?” Lee asked. “Our friendship? This could ruin all of that.”

“On the other hand,” Seamus purred, tracing his finger over Lee’s button-down shirt, “things could get even better if we’re shagging. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about what it would be like.” 

“Oh, I have,” Lee said. “Believe me.” He shrugged. “But there’s still Simon.”

“Simon’s dating Lavender,” Seamus replied. “You do know she’s my flatmate, yeah?” 

Lee nodded slowly. He had known that, but the sight of an attractive man leaving Seamus’ flat in the early morning had completely frazzled him to the point of forgetting that little detail. “You’re saying that _she’s_ dating him?”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Seamus confirmed. “I’m not dating anyone, you pillock. I’ve been waiting for my stubborn partner to see me as more than just his friend.” 

“I’ve seen you as more than a friend for months,” Lee confessed, arms sliding around Seamus. “Bloody tease.”

Seamus grinned and, moving backwards, dragged Lee towards the pole, spinning him and pushing him up against it. “For the last time, I am not teasing,” he hissed. “And I can prove it.”

“How? Oh!” Lee jumped as vines wrapped around his wrists and up his arms. “Seamus--”

“Shush, I’m proving it, remember?” Seamus smirked wickedly, stepping back and eyeing Lee up and down. “Neville’s really onto something with these vines. Now, let’s see just how big your ‘pole’ is.” 

Lee barely had time to get nervous before the vines wrapped around his thighs and pulled them apart. Seamus’ fingers danced over the bulge in Lee’s jeans before finally, _finally_ moving the zipper down. 

“Seamus--” Lee groaned. 

Leaning in, Seamus shut Lee up very effectively by snogging him. After a last nip at Lee’s lower lip, Seamus drew back panting. “Feels like you weren’t just boasting,” he said, still palming Lee’s cock. 

“Told you,” Lee gasped as Seamus’ hand slipped inside his pants. “But we can’t do this here--”

“Sure we can,” Seamus purred, licking Lee’s ear as his hand moved rhythmically. “We have to test the maypole before the festival, don’t we?” 

“Test...test it how?” Lee had just enough presence of mind to ask.

“How do you think?” Seamus dropped onto his knees and nuzzled Lee’s crotch, shoving his pants down. “A bit of pole appreciation is in order, I think.” 

“You...Oh fuck!” Lee cried, upon finding his prick abruptly engulfed in wet, sucking heat. 

Seamus pulled off for a moment. “I was hoping we could do that in a bed later, actually.” 

Before Lee could formulate an answer to that, Seamus was again sucking him, swirling his tongue over the tip before sliding it along the large vein under Lee’s cock. Shuddering, Lee closed his eyes and tried to thrust his hips closer, but the vines held him fast. 

Cracking an eye open, Lee looked down to see that Seamus was jerking himself off while he was blowing him, and the sight made Lee even harder. 

Bobbing his head back and forth, Seamus quickly brought Lee to the brink of orgasm, but it was when he slipped one finger behind Lee’s balls and into his arse that Lee came pulsing down Seamus’ throat. 

Seamus swallowed it all, licking greedily until it was obvious that there would be no more before finally pulling off. He then wanked himself faster until, with a smothered groan, he spilled his come against the front of Lee’s jeans before collapsing.

“Fuck,” Lee whispered, exhausted. 

“Give us a chance to recover,” Seamus said, sounding hoarse as he climbed to his feet. “But I won’t mind if we nip over to your place later and do that.”

“My place?” Lee repeated. 

Seamus grinned. “Yeah. I’ve never seen it, and I didn’t think you’d want to run into Simon.” 

“Git,” Lee muttered good-naturedly, almost sliding down the maypole as the vines gently released him. Seamus caught him and helped him clean up and redo his trousers. After they’d cleaned up, Lee cupped Seamus’ jaw and drew him forward for a kiss. “Simon who?” he whispered. 

Seamus beamed.

“So, is everything ready?” Draco, followed closely by Neville, was walking towards them, immediately breaking the mood. “I see the maypole’s up but what about the ribbon?”

“Right here.” Seamus gestured at his box. 

“I see you got the vines up,” Neville said approvingly. “Looks great.”

Draco, looking sceptical, crossed his arms. “That maypole looks a bit flimsy, though. Do you think it’ll stand up to a full May Day festival with people dancing around it and pulling on it?”

Lee nodded, slinging an arm over Seamus shoulders. “Oh, I guarantee it.”

~


End file.
